100 years without you
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Set after the events of 'what was missing'. Princess Bubblegum is just settling into bed when she begins to hear soft music floating through her window produced by the Vampire Queen herself. The unexpected lyrics give her no choice but to invite the vampire in. Possibly will become a longer story. Please let me know what you think, honestly. Rated K due to mild suggestive context.


Lifting the shirt she was wearing up to her nose Princess Bubblegum smiled as she took in what she could of its faded sent. After pulling the covers back she climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been so long and seeing Marceline today had just bought back all the emotions. Maybe she had never gotten over her; she'd just got use to it. When change happens we just have to adjust. We put the past behind us and try to forget about it because we know looking back will only make us realise how sad we are now and how happy we were then. The princess turned her head to her left and looked at the empty space that used to be frequently filled by the vampire. She herself always stuck to the middle of course, plenty of room on one side and cuddles on the other; it was the perfect spot. That's when soft music began to play. Princess Bubblegum thought she was imaging it at first. She was just reminiscing about the old days but how could she reminisce about a tune she had never heard? Propping herself up on her hands she turned her attention to the window, though she was unable to see anyone she knew who was there.

"Hey it's Marceline, the vampire queen." The gentle voice floated through the window. "I'm just here to say, Princess Bubblegum..." There was a long pause as if the next lyric was still being debated over. "I think you're the one." It finally came. Throwing back the covers the princess jumped out of bed and ran to the window. There she was. Now that her head was out the window it was easy to see the dark haired girl playing the bass who was leaning against the wall. "You see through my demons and there's a lot of them" Marceline turned fully to look at the other girl. "I know I get mad, quite quickly to but you see I'm not me cause I've had to live 100 years without you." Marceline made a final strum before holding her guitar at her side and giving Princess Bubblegum a sheepish smile.

"Don't stop." Princess Bubblegum encouraged.

"Actually that's all I got." Unable to help smiling Princess Bubblegum moved to the side and gestured to her room inviting Marceline in. Floating through and leaning her bass against the wall Marceline landed softly on the ground. "So you actually do wear my shirt huh?" Looking down at the top the bubblegum haired girl smiled.

"Yeah, I told you it means a lot to me. Did you think I was lying?" It was obvious Marceline had relaxed when she smiled looking mischievous as ever.

"I had my suspicions" Marceline flopped onto the bed. "I can't believe you've kept it exactly the same in here after all this time. I thought after you liked my top so much you might have at least realised it's not cool to have a bright pink room, even if it does match your hair."

"You've got black in your room." Princess Bubblegum placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm much cooler than you are though." Marceline winked snuggling herself into the mattress causing a frown to appear on her face. "You've got a new bed..."

"Well the other one got a bit old." The ruler of the candy kingdom stood over her own bed looking at the fanged girl. Marceline stretched herself out before rolling over to the other side of the bed and burying her head in the pillow. "Marcy that's my side and you know it." The pale face turned to the princess smiling at the sound of her nickname; she rolled back to the other side and grabbed Princess Bubblegum's hand.

"Then maybe you should be using it." With that Marceline pulled at the princess' hand and flipped her over to her side of the bed causing herself to be floating on top with a cheeky smile. Princess Bubblegum lifted her hand and tucked some of Marceline's hair that was in her face behind her ear. Sighing she placed her hand against her face and used her thumb to stroke the soft cheek of the girl she saw fly out of her life along time ago.

"I've missed you." She admitted making Marceline's expression soften. Her lips opened as if she was about to say something but shut them again with a sigh. Placing her own hand on the pink one that cupped her face a bittersweet smile spread across the lips of the now teary eyed girl.

"I've missed you to." Before anything else could be said Marceline placed her lips against Princess Bubblegum's. She was just about to pull away when she felt Bubblegum start to kiss her back. Lowering herself to rest on the bed Marceline allowed the kiss to deepen. Suddenly Marceline broke the kiss and just rest her forehead against the princess'. Bubblegum was about to say something when she felt a wet droplet on her cheek. "I'm sorry." Marceline sobbed. The truth was Marceline may act tough on the outside but on the inside she was an emotional person. The part of her that she kept hidden from others was like a fragile child. Happy as can be yet easily broken. The princess rolled the crying girl onto her side and wrapped her arms around her as Marceline pushed herself into her chest. Bubblegum placed a kiss on top of Marceline's head and soothingly stroked her hair.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." The princess pushed Marceline off her chest so that her face was visible and wiped away her tears for her. "Hey, if anyone should be sorry it's me. I'm the one who broke us up. I never even explained to you why. Yet you're the one who came here when I should have been going to find you." A silence fell between the two, Marceline looked up at the girl she had once been in a relationship with trying not to think about the day it all ended. "You're my biggest regret you know?" Marceline pushed away from Bubblegum looking hurt. "I don't mean like that, silly. I mean how I didn't treat you how you deserve to be treated, how I took for granted how lucky I was to have you. How I let you go... I mean I guess it's true you don't realise what you have until it's gone I just wish there was I way to realise without losing it. The truth is without you I feel as stupid as...well as stupid as a walking stick of gum. That's why I kept the shirt, it was the closest think I had to you and you make me feel like I'm worth more than just some object. You make me feel like a walking, talking, dancing, singing stick of gum." Bubblegum smiled as Marceline giggled. "With you I'm not just some princess. Actually if anything I'm not even that but it's nice. I feel like there is something more to my life than my responsibilities, there's** you** and you make this long life worth every second."

"You're still a princess around me. You're just my princess." Marceline smiled.

"I make that whole speech and you give me a two sentence response?" The princess teased

"What can I say, I just don't talk as much as yo -" Before the vampire could finish her sentence warm lips were pressed against hers. The princess placed herself on top of the vampire and grabbed her hands placing them above her head before pulling away to see the happy but shocked expression on her partners face.

"It was quite romantic for you though."

"Maybe I'm growing up? Which you seem to have done, you were never this confident before Bonnibel. I must say it's strange being on the bottom..." The vampire grinned

"Good strange?" The princess wondered bringing her face millimetres away from the vampires.

"I-I...erm" Letting out a laugh due to the speechless Marceline, Princess Bubblegum planted her lips on the vampires making sure to not let her arms slip from above her head. The pink haired girl broke the kiss causing Marceline to lift her head searching for the lips of the other girl.

"Oh how the tables have turned." Smirked Bubblegum. She pecked the cheek of the girl bellow her and realised her hands.

"Well that was **very** anti-climax." Commented Marceline as Princess Bubblegum got off her.

"Maybe some other time Marcy." The princess wrapped herself up underneath the covers noting the cute smile on the other girls face. Marceline swung her feet over the edge of the bed and Princess Bubblegum couldn't help but feel bad at the thought of her leaving but instead she heard two bangs and Marceline turned back to face her only now with her boots taken off. Marceline gave her a smile as she got under the covers herself.

"I came in here wanting to sleep with you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now are you going to be a cuddly sleeper tonight or am I sleeping lonely for someone who's not alone in a bed?" Marceline looked at the girl next to her who couldn't look more shocked. "What? You didn't think I meant the other kind of sleeping with you did you? Well I'm flattered but not tonight, maybe some other time Bonnie." Marceline winked at her making the younger girl smile. "So come on which is it? Cuddly or not cuddly?" A huge grin spread across Princess Bubblegum's face as she wrapped her arm around Marceline and rested her head on her chest. Marceline placed her arm around the petit body of Princess Bubblegum and kissed her head. Princess Bubblegum pulled Marceline in tight inhaling her smell, she may have loved the shirt but there was nothing quite like the real thing. Marceline smiled resting her head against her princess'. "Good night Bonnibel."


End file.
